Please, Mistress
by who the hell is patty simcox
Summary: Sequel to Yes, Mistress. One-shot, smut, sub/dom relationship.


It'd been a really rough day at the studio. One of Brittany's competition girls had quit, which totally messed up four routines that were supposed to go to a competition next week, another of her girls was sick, one of the little boys in her junior hip-hop class had slipped and broken his nose during a six-step, and his mother was _pissed. _As Brittany finally reached her front door after trudging up seven flights of stairs (The elevator was broken-just icing on the cake.), she let out a relieved sigh. Even though they'd been living together for eight months, every night she came home to Santana felt like the first. It was like sinking in to a hot bath after being out in a snowstorm. Seeing the brunette with that big dumb smile on her face, coupled with a sweet, "How was work, baby?" melted all of Brittany's stress away.

As she unlocked the door to their apartment and let her self in tonight, however, Brittany was met with a totally different atmosphere. It seemed almost...vacant. Brittany couldn't hear the television, or radio, or Santana's voice. She slowly set her bag down and hung her coat up, confused. She slipped her boots off and set them neatly in between two different pairs of heels belonging to Santana. _This is too weird, _she thought to herself as she ventured deeper in to their apartment, her feet padding gently across the wooden floor.

As Brittany walked past their bedroom, she heard music playing through the door. Slow, swanky jazz music; Santana's favorite. Brittany stopped, staring at the door, confused. It was shut. It was almost never shut. None of the doors in their home were. There was no reason for them to be, since it was just the two of them living alone.

She raised a hand and tentatively knocked on the door. "Santana?" she called out tentatively.

"Shit," came Santana's voice from the other side, hushed and breathy. "Shit, um..." She raised her voice, "One second, Britt!"

Brittany furrowed her brow, staring at the dark brown wooden door. What was she hiding from her? They never hid anything from each other. Brittany breathed in deeply, trying to keep from assuming the worst.

"What're you doing, what's going on?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Santana only replied, "You're home early."

Brittany could hear her hurried footsteps and the sounds of objects being shifted on the other side of the door. "Yeah, my last slot's a solo, and she was sick, so I just came home," Brittany explained. "What're you doing?" she repeated.

The door in front of Brittany swung open and she finally saw Santana, standing in front of her. The Latina was only wearing a red flannel shit, unbuttoned to reveal a lacy black bra and matching thong. Her eyes were dark, something desperate swirling in them, and her breathing was slightly faster than usual.

"I...um..." she started, obviously nervous. "I didn't really have the time to set up, this was gonna be, like, really hot, but you're early..." Brittany's eyes raked down Santana's body, not at all concerned with whatever else Santana had been trying to do. She looked absolutely delicious. "Britt, I just- my hormones are super crazy today, I want you to..." Santana continued sheepishly.

"Want me to what?" Brittany asked, her eyes stuck to Santana's hips.

"I can't stop thinking about last Friday," Santana sighed, running a hand through her hair. Brittany noticed that it was slightly damp, parts of it drying in it's natural waves and curls. She looked beautiful. "I want you to just take me like you did then, hard, and I don't want you to stop and-"

Brittany cut Santana off with a kiss, her hands flying to the the shorter girl's cheeks.

"Britt," Santana mumbled against Brittany's lips.

"Do you really want to do it again? Like, the whole deal?" Brittany clarified as she pulled away.

"Yes," Santana insisted. "I told you, I liked it. I really liked it." She paused, licking her lips. "I want more."

"You have to remember, if you want to stop, or if I do or say something you don't like, you have to use the safeword," Brittany said firmly.

"I know, I know," Santana groaned, grabbing Brittany's face and pulling her in for another kiss. "Just fuck me," she whispered. After a second, she added, "Mistress."

Brittany's spine tingled as she heard the word leave Santana's mouth. "Get on the bed," she ordered, her voice low and ragged. Santana quickly obeyed, going to sit at the head of their bed. Brittany climbed on top of Santana, pressing their lips back together. A needy moan tore out of Santana's throat as she arched up, the flannel slipping off of her shoulders.

"Already?" Brittany mused, moving lower to kiss Santana's neck.

"I've been thinking about you all day, mistress. I want you so bad," Santana whimpered, her hips rolling against the mattress in choppy waves.

"Yeah?" Brittany husked, feeling a low ache between her legs start at the sound of Santana's voice. She let her hands travel to grasp Santana's hips, cupping her ass.

"Yeah," Santana breathed out, gasping quietly at the feel of Brittany's teeth on her collarbone. "Mark me, baby, make me yours-"

Brittany pulled away from Santana, causing the brunette's voice to falter.

"Why did you stop?" Santana demanded.

"Who's in charge here?" Brittany asked, low and hostile. Flattening a palm out on the middle of Santana's chest, she pushed her back until she was laying among the pillows.

"You are," Santana answered, feeling her stomach flutter. God, Brittany was so hot. She was so lucky to have her.

"So do you get to tell me what to do?"

Santana shook her head.

"Use your words, pet."

"No," Santana rasped, her bones turning to jelly upon hearing her new nickname. "You make the rules, mistress."

Brittany pulled her sweater off, leaving her abs exposed. Santana bit her lip, lust-filled eyes tracing over Brittany's frame. Brittany moved to the side of the bed, sitting so her legs hung off and her feet were planted on the floor. She motioned to her lap and Santana, getting the picture, crawled over to lay over Brittany's lap.

"Good," she praised Santana quietly, a hand sliding over the curve of her ass. Brittany fisted the back of Santana's thong, pulling it up. Santana gasped as the motion caused the front of her panties to dig in to her heated center. Smirking, Brittany pulled the black scrap of fabric down smooth, tan legs.

"Since I know you have a problem with keeping quiet," she said, putting the thong to Santana's lips. Santana could smell her own arousal on the panties, and, as she bit down on them, could taste it as well. She felt her cheeks burn at the action, but the pit of her stomach burned harder.

Without warning, Brittany brought her palm down against Santana's butt. Santana whimpered around the fabric in her mouth as Brittany spanked her.

"Shhh," Brittany hushed her as she smacked Santana's ass again. Santana gasped, sticking her hips out further, seeking Brittany's hand.

"You want this?" Brittany teased, beating her lover's bare backside. "Do you want me to spank you like the filthy slut you are?" Santana nodded in response, the black lace panties hanging out of her mouth bobbing with the motion. Brittany chucked as she hit her again, causing Santana to spit out her makeshift gag and moan loudly.

Brittany's hand rubbed over Santana's ass, soothing the bite left by her hits. Santana panted quietly, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Please, mistress," she breathed out, desperate. "Please touch me."

"Not yet," Brittany denied, clicking her tongue. "Get on the floor, on your knees. Don't look up unless I say so," she ordered. Santana obeyed, nearly scrambled to the floor. She kept her eyes trained on the brown, plush carpet, gulping as Brittany's socks and leggings were piled on the floor in front of her, followed by her bra and panties. Brittany spread her legs wide for Santana, revealing her glistening wet core. Santana gulped, fidgeting slightly. It was taking all of her self control not to just dive forward and just fuck Brittany in to next Tuesday.

"Eat," Brittany commanded simply, giving Santana the permission she needed so badly. Santana ran the flat of her tongue up Brittany's slit, parting her folds. Brittany sighed out shakily, her fingers winding in to Santana's hair.

"Such a good girl," Brittany moaned as Santana lapped at her core. Santana slipped her tongue inside of Brittany, curling and twisting it. Her nose bumped Brittany's clit and rubbed it just right as Santana's head bobbed slightly. Brittany hooked her legs over the Latina's shoulders. Her body curled in to her lover's, her head dropping down over Santana's. "Good, pet," she whispered, her thighs trembling.

"You taste so good, mistress," Santana mumbled, trying her hardest to take her focus off of her own arousal. She felt as though she was about to burst in to flames. She was so hot, and her whole body was humming. She linked her hands to her own wrists behind her back, nails digging in to her skin to keep them there.

Brittany ground her hips in to Santana's face, gasping a mix of jumbled curses and Santana's name. Santana tightened her lips around the blondes clit and sucked hard in her last effort to make her cum. It worked, and Brittany came hard, her hands yanking at Santana's hair.

Sighing, Brittany straightened herself back up, letting go of Santana's long black locks. "Well," she laughed shakily, smiling. Looking down at Santana, she nearly came again. The brunette's eyes were wide, her pupils blown. Her raven hair was wavy and untamed, spilling down her shoulders and back. Her chin and lips were shiny with Brittany's arousal, and her own was starting to make a puddle on their carpet. She looked so sexy and desperate and just like she _needed _Brittany.

"You don't need these," Brittany said, leaning down to push the shirt off of Santana's arms and remove her bra. Santana leaned in to her touch like a kitten, desperate to be pet. "You were so good," Brittany purred, gently grasping Santana's chin. "How would you like to be rewarded, pet?"

"H-Hard," Santana stammered. "With the strap on, the big one. Please, mistress, I need it so bad."

Hearing Santana beg so urgently woke something deep and dark withing Brittany up. "Get up," she commanded, pulling at Santana's chin. Santana obeyed, climbing up in to Brittany's lap. Brittany tightened her arms around Santana's waist, pulling the shorter girl close to her and crashing their lips together. Her tongue slipped past Santana's lips, dancing with hers. Santana ground her hips down in to Brittany's lap, moaning desperately.

"Nuh-uh," Brittany teased, turning to pin Santana down on the bed. Santana whimpered, jutting her hips up towards Brittany. "Down," she ordered, landing a slap square on Santana's pussy. Santana gasped loudly, her eyes widening.

"Mmmm, oh god," Santana groaned.

"You like that?" Brittany asked, smirking. Santana nodded, biting her lip. Grinning, Brittany spanked her again, her grin growing as Santana yelped and moaned.

"I need you inside of me, mistress, please," she begged deliriously.

"Since you've been such a good girl," Brittany purred, leaning over to dig around in the bedside drawers.

She pulled out their harness and snapped their biggest dildo in to it. It was thick and black, and about ten inches. They bought it after Santana admitted to being somewhat of a size queen. After it was secured to Brittany's hips, she lowered herself back down to kiss Santana, the silicone dong slipping and rubbing through her folds. Santana shuddered and moaned in to Brittany's mouth.

"I need it," she whined.

"What do you need, pet?" Brittany asked, biting at Santana's lip.

"I n-need you to fuck me hard with your fat cock."

Brittany was totally in control, but there was no way she could ever resist Santana dirty talking like that. It broke her resolve every time. It didn't just break it, either. It shattered it in to millions of tiny pieces, all over the floor.

Reaching down to grip the base of the dildo with one hand, she guided it to Santana's tight hole. The Latina gasped as the head squeezed in, her entire body curling towards Brittany.

"Down," Brittany purred, pressing Santana's shoulders down to the mattress. Santana's mouth hung wide open as the length continued to slide in to her, stretching her walls wide, her eyes desperately locked on to Brittany's. A moan tumbled out of her throat.

"Mistress," Santana whined as their hips met. "Your cock is so big.."

"You like that?" Brittany teased, grinding against her slightly. "You like my fat dick inside of you?" Santana whimpered as she nodded, her hips rocking as well.

"You dirty slut," Brittany smirked, starting to pump her hips. Santana's head rolled back, pulling her knees out to her shoulders in order to spread her legs wider.

"I'm a filthy slut, I'm your slut, mistress," Santana moaned. Brittany grabbed one of Santana's legs, hoisting it over her shoulder as she bucked her hips faster. It allowed her to thrust in to Santana deeper, and the brunette let out an appreciative moan.

"You just love this, don't you? Taking my giant cock in your hungry pussy?" Brittany spat out, starting to pound in to her. Santana nodded, her brow knit in desperation.

"I need to cum, please let me cum, mistress," Santana begged, pushing her hips down to meet Brittany's thrusts. The gigantic dildo in her hurt, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. "I need it."

Brittany smirked, moving her hand down to rub at Santana's clit. Santana fell apart almost immediately, something Spanish and something that sounded like Brittany's name tearing out of her throat. Brittany pulled out for just a second before guiding Santana to roll over. Santana complied easily, lost in her post-orgasm haze. Brittany just pushed the strap on right back in to her, now taking Santana from behind. Santana groaned out in approval, her breathing short and heavy.

"You're so good, mistress, so good," she whimpered. Brittany continued to hump Santana's ass, though she was sweating her her abs ached in protest.

"Take it," Brittany ground out, her teeth gritted. The base of the strap on had been rubbing against her just right, and she was now desperately chasing her release. She slammed in to Santana, animalistic, unrelenting. Santana keened, high pitched and needy, feeling another orgasm quickly building.

"Oh god, I love you, I love you!" she practically screamed as she came again, taking Brittany with her. Brittany gently rolled her hips against Santana's backside as she rode out her orgasm. Their moans died down until the only sounds that could be heard in the apartment was their gentle panting as they tried to catch their breath, and Adele's voice floating gently from Santana's speakers.

Brittany eventually sat up and pulled out of Santana. "Was that everything you were hoping for?" she asked, with a small laugh.

"It was amazing," Santana said blissfully, rolling over to look at Brittany. Brittany couldn't help how her smile widened at the sight of her fiancee's beaming face.

"Dinner, now?"

"You read my mind."

* * *

_**A/N: ** I have a few things to say in response to some less than positive reviews I received on the first part of this. I'm going to try and keep this short and sweet, but honestly, I feel as though some of you didn't even bother to read my work before you reviewed it. BDSM is not abuse. BDSM is just a different way to have sex, and if you have a problem with it, I don't know why you bothered clicking on a story so obviously containing it, or why you didn't stop reading within the first few paragraphs where Brittany and Santana explicitly discuss trying BDSM. Go back and read it. It's there, I promise you._

_If Santana at all felt uncomfortable or unsafe at any point, she would've used their safeword that they put in place for that specific reason. You know, because that's the point of a safeword. At no point in this story or the previous one does Santana utter the word "purple," aside from when they set it as their safeword. That's because she was comfortable with the situation and enjoying it. And I can assure you that Brittany was not "on a power trip" and she did care very much for Santana's safety. If you'd ever doubt that they care for each other, I don't believe you've ever even seen an episode of Glee._

_But, negativity aside, I hope you enjoyed reading this! If you didn't, you could _politely _tell me why this time around, or just keep it to yourself. You know, if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all. Thank you!_


End file.
